That Clumsy Girl From Eight
by x-Galaxies-x
Summary: Bella Swan is a poor girl from district eight. She's practically got two left feet and couldn't hurt a fly. Killing was definitely not in her nature, so when she is put into the games how will she cope? where killing is the key to victory...also what will happen when her ally Edward Cullen doesn't even want to help her? (HUNGER GAMES CROSSOVER. REPLACING THE 74'TH GAMES.)
1. Happy' Birthday

_**Hii there! **__this is my first fanfiction. If you don't like Twilight & The Hunger Games crossovers see that__little red button with the cross? yeah? press it. I'm sure there are other amazing fanfictions out there that you will enjoy, iight? c;_

_**And if you do like them I hope you enjoy this. This fanfiction replaces the 74th hunger games in the book. I hope you like this and review everyone loves reviews. ;3**_

I sat on the cold ground outside my home. Bending over a bucket struggling to get the clothes clean as I rubbed them together with water, my family couldn't afford soap. The bucket was filled less than half way; it would be stupid to waste water on something like _laundry_.

I lived here in district eight. With my mother Renee and my father Charlie. I lived in one of the run-down tenements the apartment barely provided the basic needs of a house. It smelt of industrial fumes everywhere but I was used to that were two rooms and a bathroom and a tiny kitchen. We didn't even own both of the rooms my father allowed an old homeless woman to live in one of the rooms. There were alot of homeless people here in eight. My father Charlie was a work-a-holic he spent hours on end in the factory making peacekeeper uniforms just to provide for us. My mother used to work also but became pregnant and ill so she needed to be looked after. She wouldnt listen though and insisted she was fine. I didn't like the idea of her being pregnant, sure if she lived somewhere she could provide for the child...the capitol or even district two. I used to tell her when I was younger insisting that I didn't want siblings. But she ignored me... What can I say? that's my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother for you.

I always found that school was a good place to take my mind off things. I enjoyed school. Sure we couldn't become doctors or anything but I still found it interesting to say the least and excelled at alot of my subjects. I had quite a few friends at school because I was a nice girl. Everyone likes the _nice _girls. Of course I had those who I hated e.g. Lauren Mallory the girl with the nasal voice. She was just as poor as the rest of us but believed she was somehow superior to us. But ofcourse I treated her just as nicely as everyone else eventhough sometimes that is the oppasite of what I should be doing.

I felt my stomach rumble from inside of me. I gazed up at the sky as I began picking up the clothes and hanging them on the lie. The grey clouds mixed together creating a dome over the earth. It must be around noon now, my mom was still sleeping. I really hope she continues to sleep for a few more hours maybe _twelve_... and if she does wake up I hope she had forgotten. She's pregnant maybe she has short memory too? maybe? I sure hope so.

"Happy birthday Bella!" As if she's read my thoughts. My best friend Jessica hurried down through the street her light brown hair fanning around pinkish face. I just realised how cold it actually was. I shivered.

"Oh Jess please don't." I protested about the terrible day. She ignored me and hugged me was nothing at all great about 'birthdays' why celebrate getting older especially in a poor district. The older you got the more times your name would go into the reaping. Besides my birthday was always the day before reaping day. Whenever my mother invited guests to a gathering they would smile and congratulate me. But I knew none of them were in the mood for celebrating. Quite the opposite really...

"I'm really sorry Bella I'm stll saving up for your present. But I promise I will have it with me soon..." She reasured me when she released me. The tone in her voice all apologetic.

"Better yet don't get me anything at all." I replied as I continued hanging up the clothes. " Do you know what day it is tommorow?"

"Reaping day. Like how could I forget? I was having nightmares..." She shuddered slightly.

"Yes... _and_.?"

"And what?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm seventeen Jess. my name will be entered _six_ times!"

"So? mine will be entered five times. And others older than us will be entered even more. Bella quit worrying so much you say this every year. Just enjoy your birthday like a decent human being." She frowned at me as she went to sit down by the step. She ran her hand through her hair in stress. She couldn't be over-reacting like this because of me there was something else wrong with her. I struggled to figure out what it could possibly be.

I noticed she seemed much paler the dark circles under her eyes from malnourishment more visible. Maybe she got that flu everyone had at school. Flu was a common thing here.

"..I went to visit Mike yesterday, he's better." She began as she played with her fingers her eyes far away. Oh so it was Newton... I should have known.

"That's good. Did you tell him?" I asked curiously deciding to forget our little argument. Maybe she was right and I was worrying too much about the reaping. I'd avoided it for five years I'm sure I must be able to avoid it for two more. Jessica had told me a few days ago that she was finally going to tell mike that she liked him. She spent hours talking about him I had to force her to do that just to get her to shut up.

"..He said he liked _you_." She couldn't hide the displeasure and the confusion in her voice then. I felt a little hurt but quickly recovered, so what? it's not i liked him back. How selfish was it of him to tell her that? It was no surprise he liked me. But i'd told him no. I felt anger build inside me I clenched my fists together and tried to relax my expression into one of sympathy.

Just before I could get another word my mom called from behind me. "Oh Hello there Jess!" She held a blanket around her shoulder. It was always freezing here in eight. She smiled warmly at Jessica before turning to me her eyes brightening in excitement.

"Happy birthday baby!" She pinched my cheeks before pulling me into a hug. From behind my mothers shoulder Jessicas cold grey eyes bore into mine. And I could just tell how she _wished _my name would appear at the reaping.


	2. Mind the step

**_(Hey:3_ **_I would like to thank the _**3 _awesome people _**_who review the last chapter, thanks guys c; I love hearing what you think. Here's chapter two again reviews are greatly appreciated! **)**_

The next morning everything went quite quickly. I woke up, helped my mother prepare some meat we had. I tried not to think about it, but it wouldn't leave my mind. What if my name was called out? what would I do? I knew I'd be dead before anybody even reached the cornucopia that was for sure.

"Don't look so worried Bella, everything is going to be fine! I promise." My mother smiled widely, pulling me into a tight hug. Easy for you to say, I wanted to cry. My worry probably showed on my face, I was never very good at hiding my emotions I was pretty much an open book.

"It's fine mom. I know...It's almost time we should probably get going." I forced a smile. I didn't like worrying her, especially in her condition.

"Let's go."

We started making our way to square like every year. People were everywhere, their faces mixtures of worry and anger. Is this how it was going to be _every_ year? would my children go through this? grandchildren even? I thought about this as we made our way past all the shops and buildings.

I blinked a couple of times at all the flashes of light. There were camera crews everywhere, I blushed a little of embarrassment when one took a picture in my direction.

I hugged my mother and father goodbye, before making my way down to where the seventeen year old's were lined up. I frowned a little as I passed where the sixteen year old's were stood, why did I have to be born in September?

"Bella." I heard a guy call. I turned around, there I saw Mike Newton a little ahead of where Jess stood, she didn't even look at me.

"Hey Mike, good luck." I said in a hushed voice, a few of the sixteen year old's turned their attention on us, I didn't like it. He smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining.

"You too Bella."

I turned around quickly, after getting a look of disapproval from Jess and joined my line. More and more people began to gather around, I felt insecure I wished I was at home reading peacefully, instead I had to endure this...

I stared ahead at the podium. There stood the mayor, his long ebony hair blew lightly in the wind. His name was Aro I believed. He was talking to a beautiful girl, I guessed she was only a couple of years older then me maybe 21? she wore a sea blue fishtail dress which was pretty figure-hugging. Her neatly curled strawberry blonde hair came down to her waist, I wasn't sure whether her hair was real or not, you never knew with the capitol. They were very high maintenance in the capitol, It was so unnecessary. When her face turned slightly in the crowd's direction I recognized her. She was Tanya Bate, the escort for district eight.

Mayor Aro then began his speech, he talked about our history and what the games _signified._ I felt myself zone out, as worry about my name being called returned. What if it was me? what would I do? I asked myself again and again, my eyes filled with tears. Iv'e never been so anxious before.

"Now, let's begin with the girls...which one of you lucky ladies will it be?" I was caught off guard by Tanya's voice, my heart began to race. She had a high feminine voice, _much_ too happy the tone in her voice...it irritated me a little. She smirked slightly, placing her hand in the bowl.

She picked up the paper, I watched her intently I wasn't sure whether I was breathing just that I was watching that slip of paper.

She smoothed it out, holding it in front of her face. "Miss Isabella Swan."

There were a few gasps, It took a moment for me to digest that it was actually me. Maybe it was because I was subconsciously expecting her to say _Bella. _

A few tears dropped down my face as I looked up at her, pleading almost. _Please don't make me do this..._

"Isabella Swan? come down to the stage please." She looked around, raising her eyebrow slightly. There were a few murmurs, I could feel eyes on me.

I kept my gaze low as I wandered through the groups of people. I didn't want to see the faces of my family or friends, it would only make things so much worse. So my worst nightmare came true, I Isabella swan was going to be participating in the games. One thing was certain, I was not going to make it alive...I sniffed a little as I began walking up the stairs, my whole body felt as if I was shaking.

That's when I did something incredibly stupid, I tripped on my last step. My clumsiness was inevitable it was something that I had to carry with me for the rest of my life, like a bad curse. I heard a few laughs coming from the stage, luckily the crowed didn't seem so affected by it. I kept my head down as I blushed scarlet and felt more tears trickling down my face.

Tanya was the one to hold her hand out to me. Her expression sympathetic, her lower lip jutting out a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine." I told her, taking her hand as she helped me up. She smelled lovely, like roses, I felt slightly jealous I almost wished I was in the capitol. But then I remembered how much I despised them.

"You can hold my hand, we wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we?" She giggled a little, turning to Billy Black our district eight victor who was seated in his flashy looking wheelchair. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. He probably thought I was a weakling too...

I resented that horrible witch!

She dragged my arm along with her as she walked back to the bowl. I felt more and more tears fill my eyes as I picked up the courage to look up at the crowd. My mother was crying silent tears, she looked broken. My father had an arm around her in comfort he nodded at me his eyes stern. He was probably telling me to keep myself together, I wiped the tears from my eyes obediently.

"And now for the _boys."_ She emphasized the last part, winking at the boys in the crowd before she put a hand in the bowl.

Please pick Mike, please pick Mike. I needed a friend, maybe I didn't like Mike that much right now but I would be able to survive a little longer if I had a friend. And Mike was capable, he could win it.

"Edward Cullen!" She called out the name, glancing in the boy's direction. Oh, Edward. I felt slightly sorry for him, he was a boy at my school he was older then me at 18. He was well known, good-looking but never let it get to his head. I respected him for that I liked modesty in people. Not many people I knew were modest. There were a chorus of No's and why him's, it seemed he was liked by many people here today.

He made his way up to the stage, running a hand through his tousled copper hair. He seemed distressed, it looked like it took him by surprise.

I caught a glimpse of him when he stood on the stage, we locked eyes for a second, his green eyes were narrowed into slits, I could feel the hatred, the anger... Before I could process any of it Tanya stepped in between us blocking him from my view.

More tears started falling down my face, what was Edwards deal? I had never even spoken to him before. If he was supposed to be my ally, I found out just now that the possibility of that happening was very unlikely. Which only meant one thing, I was not going to live this through...just like I had predicted.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and one on his. "Our tributes from district Eight everyone!" She called to the crowed just as the anthem of panem plays right on que.


	3. Awkward dinner

**(Chapter 3! **_Remember to review to give me your opinions! the more review the quicker the update. I'm busy so it will give me the motivation to keep it up :__**3 **__thanks guys!)_

Once the dreadful anthem stopped playing the peacekeepers took us into a room for our goodbyes. First in were my parents, it was very emotional. If I had been an emotional wreck before it was at least ten times worse. Even my dad charlie was crying, which I didn't expect from him.

Next came Jessica followed by Mike, Jess was on the verge of tears. She seemed actually upset.

She released me from her tight hug. "I guess this is goodbye..." She choked out, her eyes swimming in tears. I felt a huge lump in my throat, I was expecting some pep talk of some sort I guess...but at least she was honest with me. I felt more tears falling down my face.

Mike just stared at me, not saying a word. "I won't get a chance to say this any other time...so i'll tell you now." He began after a second his eyes serious as he stepped closer to me. I loved how they were both so certain that I was not going to live this through..._really._ At this point some nice words of wisdom or a bit of hope was something I needed, but no.

_"_I love you Bella."

I nodded, keeping my gaze low. "I love you both." I felt him put his arms around me, I didn't feel like hugging him back. I wasn't ready to die...not now...

The peacekeepers escorted them out of the room then as I was taken down to the train station. The camera men were everywhere as we stood outside the door of the train, taking our pictures asking questions. I stayed silent thinking about death in general.

I glanced up when I heard the doors slide open, Edward helped wheel Billy Black inside the train. I still wondered what that glare was about before...I needed to talk to him. Maybe if I got him on my side in the arena he could protect me. I mean we were a team! I frowned slightly I knew I was too much of a coward to confront him.

Tanya was striking a few poses for the cameras, she was enjoying this too much. She noticed my look and took my hand.

"Come on Klutz."

"It's Bella." I said through my teeth as she dragged me inside the train with her. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The train was absolutely beautiful on the inside, much more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before. Tanya gave me a mini tour of the train, I watched everything in awe... the smells, the colours...

We were given our own private rooms to sleep in. We even had our own bathrooms, a dressing area everything someone could ever need. But this was typical of the capitol they lived in luxury.

I took the time to take a shower. I never had the chance to take many showers back at home. We didn't have enough water. I started to feel a little bit more relaxed as the warm water ran down my body. If it wasn't for the dire circumstances this would have been very enjoyable for me. I washed my hair with nice smelling liquids, I was happy to find that I smelled of roses just like Tanya. After my long shower I wrapped myself in a towel and quickly made my way down to my room. I opened up the drawers to find some very extravagant clothing. They all looked a bit...too much. Even now that I had the opportunity to wear things like this I preferred to stick to simple pants and a t-shirt. But unfortunately I couldn't find any.

I decided to wear a navy blue dress, it was long enough and came down to my mid thighs and luckily was one of the only dresses which showed no cleavage. I walked over to the dressing table, I looked at my reflection. I had to admit I looked pretty good. I never cared for my appearance much and always considered myself unattractive. But with all this capitol stuff anybody could look decent. I ran a comb through my thick brown hair and let it fall down my back.

Might aswel look pretty for my soon-to-be death.

"Klutz- I mean Bella it's time for supper hun!" I heard Tanya call down. I rolled my eyes in irritation, I hated her already. But at least it was time to eat.

I made my way down the rocking corridor, holding my breath as I stretched my arms out to hold the walls. Don't trip Bella..._now is not the time..._

Luckily I made it there without tripping over. I walked into the room, there was a table with all kinds of food. Different food...food I had never seen before. The smells drifted to my nose, my stomach rumbled in response. Everyone was already sat at the table. Billy Black was sat at the far end of the table, he was eating a piece of chicken. Tanya was sat next to Edward talking casually as she ate. I glanced at Edward once more. His reddish brown hair was clean and looked luscious. He was dressed in an expensive looking black blouse which brought out his pale skin. He scrubs up well I thought to myself as I took my seat beside Billy Black.

"You were taking too long so we decided to start without you. I hope you don't mind that kid." Billy said as he chewed on the chicken. I grimaced a little, must he talk with his mouth full?

"It's fine, no worries." I replied.

"Well, eat! it'll get cold. I would have thought you'd be starving. " Tanya said as she eyed me. I shrugged my shoulders, she knew nothing about hunger. I reached out and took a piece of chicken and taking a bite out of it. It was delicious, it was nothing like the chicken we got at home. The two were like chalk and cheese in comparison to each other.

"So Edward, what do you think you'll be good at once you're in the games?" Tanya turned her attention to Edward. I gazed up a little to look at him, he was poking his salad his face calm.

"I was the fastest runner at my school. I think I have that to my advantage when it comes to the arena." His voice was smooth as he said this, as he gave her a crooked smile.

"That'll be very useful." She giggled. Were they really flirting? in a time like this? I turned my attention back to my food.

"How about you Bella what are you good at? I'm guessing you're not much of a runner..." She held back a laugh.

I looked up at her, clenching my jaw I was about to say something when Edward spoke.

"Not much of a walker either..." He added casually, as he drank from his cup. He didn't sound insulting but it still annoyed me. What was his problem? I felt my eyes begin to water, I didn't like being ganged up on like this. As if dying wasn't enough already.

Billy put a supportive hand on my shoulder. "Enough, I'm sure she'll surprise us."

"Excuse me."

I couldn't stand it anymore...Edward...Tanya ...the games. I needed to be alone. I got up from my seat avoiding all the eyes and turned back around to walk into my room. So much for that lovely meal.


End file.
